A Future Christmas
by ArmySFC
Summary: What does a happy spy couple do for Christmas? Read and find out.


**A/N: I wrote this for the Christmas challenge. I was waiting for the ok to go ahead and post but I feel it's been long enough. Thanks to seajay28 for the beta! Don't own chuck.**

The two agents were returning from another tough mission. Last night they had been tasked to retrieve the Princess Tiara, a rare and hard to find artifact. Hours were spent trying to find its location. Then they had to devise a plan to acquire it. Today they executed the plan to perfection. Chuck entered the location first. His job was to create a distraction so Sarah could take possession of the artifact. Chuck began stumbling around bumping into things as he entered the room. When the guard's eyes flicked momentarily towards Chuck, Sarah made her move. She deftly removed the item from its stand, blended into the background and sent the prearranged signal to Chuck, who straightened up and exited the location. Sarah followed moments later, the treasure secured in a carrying case. Placing the case in the back seat of the SUV they headed back to their base of operations for the current assignment.

"No matter how many times we do this its gets harder and harder," sighed Sarah from the passenger seat.

"I know, after all these years you would think it would easier."

"After today we have a couple weeks off before we need to get back. For now let's just relax and not think about missions and work, ok?"

"I hear you hon, I hear ya."

Sarah looked out the window of the SUV. The ground was covered in a blanket of white. Snow covered trees were bending underneath the weight of it. Sunlight glinted off the icicles that hung from the wires overhead.

Chuck entered the long drive leading up to the house they were staying at. After he parked the car, they exited and began heading to the front door.

Chuck felt a rush of wind next to his ear. Quickly scanning the area he noticed the enemy hiding behind some snow covered bushes. He grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her behind the SUV. The rounds the rogue agents were sending in their direction impacted with the SUV, sending debris flying in all directions.

"What's your count?"

"I saw about four maybe five. Not sure," replied Sarah.

"I count…" he was cut off by a round hitting next to him. The impact sent snow flying in all directions. Chuck whirled and fired two rounds in the general direction of the assailant. "SNIPER MOVE" he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a small wall. He wasted no time in pushing her over it and following. Another round from the sniper hit the front of the wall. This time Sarah returned fire. She caught a glint of light in the tree next to their SUV. The sound of muted thump could be heard as the enemy hit the ground, followed by a loud grunt of pain.

The intense battle raged for several minutes, neither side refusing to back down. Chuck and Sarah were in perfect sync. When one had to reload the other would lay down cover fire, then the process would repeat. They were running out of ammo and knew they had to end it quick. Chuck turned and looked at his wife and their eyes met. A simple nod of the head was all it took.

"Butch and Sundance?" asked Sarah.

"Blaze of glory," responded Chuck.

"Full on assault on three?" He received a nod of the head as an answer.

Gathering as much ammunition as they could carry the made their final last ditch effort to overtake the enemy. They leaped over the wall in perfect time with each other and charged head on towards their foes. The enemy hidden in the bushes was momentarily distracted. Sarah took advantage of it by taking out the agent farthest to the right. Chuck took out the ones on the left. They threw everything they had at the men that were attacking them. Just as they were about to overrun the enemy tragedy struck. Two agents entered from their flank. The first round hit Sarah in the leg knocking her into Chuck as she fell to the ground. Chuck stumbled when she hit him allowing the other agent a clear shot. He didn't miss. The projectile caught Chuck square in the stomach knocking him to the ground. Sarah landed on top of him. Resigned to their fate Sarah planted a deep kiss on Chuck's lips.

"EWWW! Mom, Dad! That's gross," came from the lump of bushes.

Chuck and Sarah broke out in hysterics at their daughters scream. Chuck stood up the reached down to help his wife up. They started brushing the snow off each other. The children that were still in the bushes left the places they were hiding and approached the two adults.

"That's what you get for ambushing us Bethany!"

"It was Uncle Casey's idea," she replied while pointing behind them. Casey was just now making his way out of the bushes. Bethany had the eyes and facial features of her mom. Her brown hair came from her dad.

Chuck turned to around to face his onetime partner and longtime friend. "I take it you were the sniper?"

"Some things never change," he answered with a shrug. "I'd have got you if the wife hadn't hit me in the face."

"You're lucky Casey. If I knew it was you I'd have thrown it harder," Sarah said with a laugh.

"Come on guys lets head inside and warm up," suggested Chuck. "Bethany where's Steven?"

"He's hiding behind Uncle Devon next to the tree. I think he's afraid of getting yelled at cause he knocked Mommy over." Sarah and Chuck laughed even harder at the statement made by their youngest.

"Steven, come over here and give you mom a hug!"

A blond haired boy with deep brown eyes emerged from behind Devon and made his way across the snow covered drive. When he saw the smiles on his parents faces he picked up his pace. Sarah scooped the boy up and twirled him around before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Bethany made her way over to her dad where she received the same treatment. Placing both children on the ground and holding their hands they made their way inside the house.

The children's parents took several minutes to remove the children's winter clothes and hang them up to dry. Half way through the process Bethany began calling out in earnest, "Aunt Ellie! You promised us hot chocolate after we got done with the snowball fight. Is it ready yet?"

"Yes honey, it is. But you need to finish getting you wet clothes off before I put it out."

"Can we have cookies too?"

"You need to ask you mom and dad that," came the reply from the kitchen. Steven and Bethany turned and looked at their parents with puppy dog eyes. Chuck and Sarah had stared down the barrels of many types weapons, stared death in the face and never faltered. But when the children looked at them with those puppy dog eyes, they always wavered in their resolve.

"Only a couple cookies. Your aunts made a big dinner for us," answered Sarah.

"Thanks Mom and Dad," was the kid's excited response.

Several hours later, the hot chocolate and cookies were long forgotten as was dinner. The three families were sitting around the fire place relaxing after a long day. Sarah was in her normal place on Chuck's lap, Ellie and Devon were ensconced on the love seat and Casey and his wife were on the sofa. Mary, Casey's wife of six years had her head in his lap. His hand was gently rubbing her swollen stomach. Mary was eight months pregnant with their second child.

"Hey kids, everyone go upstairs and get ready for bed. You all know who comes tonight," bellowed Casey. The one thing all the children knew was when Uncle Casey barked out orders, you listened. Five kids jumped up and ran from the room. Steven had the lead followed but Stephanie and Devon Junior, Ellie's two kids, John Junior or JJ as he was called was called and finally Bethany. Once the kids were gone Casey started asking questions.

"Well you two how'd the mission go today?"

"It was a goat rope. Those other shoppers were crazy!" exclaimed Sarah.

"We did all the research followed all our leads and when we got there only one of those stinking tiaras was left," Chuck added in.

"Chuck went into his drunken shopper routine. He was knocking over displays. That's when I made my move. It was perfect spy craft 101, create a diversion. I swooped in and got it, paid and left the store."

"Maybe next year Bethany will tell you what she really wants before the last night," laughed Devon.

"She hasn't yet so I'm guessing that will never happen," answered Sarah. "Quiet, here they come."

Five sets of feet came thumping down the stairs and into living area. The children settled at their parents feet or on the pillows tossed haphazardly around the room. Chuck eased Sarah off his lap and stood. He picked up a well-used book from the table and moved to the center of the room. He gave quick look to all those gathered around, cleared his throat and began to read, "Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house…"

He continued the long standing tradition that started years ago after the birth of Stephanie. The small group composed of family and friends would gather around the house on Christmas Eve and read the story to the children. They would spend time in reflection of how they got to where they were and where they wanted to be next year. As the families grew and their jobs got tougher, it morphed into a trip to the mountains in Colorado. For the parents it was a chance to get away from the spy world, hospitals and finance. The children got to make snow angles, build snowmen and throw snowballs at their parents. Then on Christmas Day, gifts would be exchanged and games would be played. This year Chuck and Sarah had a special surprise. Tomorrow on Christmas day, Sarah would announce that she was pregnant with twins and she would join Casey in retirement.

It had been a long and sometimes painful journey for the families. The yearly trips, the times spent together, proved to them that as long as you have the love of family and friends you can achieve anything you want.

"…Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"


End file.
